Wreck-It Rhonda Teen
by Crumbelina Di Caramelo
Summary: Wreck-It Ralph genderbent version with the younger main characters, some new characters and a lot of twist. It's triple confusion beginning!
1. Bad-Anon Meeting

**Well, name explains a lot no? It will be a Genderbender remake of Wreck-It Rhonda but with the twist of the ages of the characters. All the main characters will be teens (except for the Sugar Rush races, who will keep their ages of nine, and King Candy who still seems so old like ever). I don't know the age the characters really are so I will not take it by consideration, so Ralph will be nineteen, Felix and Turbo eighteen (with Turbo a little older than Felix) and Tamora will be seventeen (elenven months younger than Felix). I also will not change Turbo to genderbender form, don't ask me why. And I will also have the twist of two new Sugar Rush racers, based on the characters of Lily Von Schweetz's series, that will be glitches too. So, enjoy it. I have to admite Citrusella Flugpucker II wrote this chapter to me so, thanks to her.**

**I own nothing, just the genderbent names. Rest belongs to Disney and the changes on the script to Citrusella.**

* * *

**Wreck-It Rhonda Teen**

_**Chapter 1: Bad-Anon Meeting**_

"My name's Rhonda, and I'm a bad guy. Uh, let's see... I'm nine feet tall, I weigh six hundred and forty three pounds, I know it sounds a little exagerated to a nineteen years girl but this is me. Got a bit of a temper on me. My passion level's very near the surface, I guess, not gonna lie. Anyhoo, what else, uh... I'm a wrecker. I wreck things, professionally. I mean, I'm very good at what I do. Probably the best I know. And probably the youngest I know too. Thing is, fixing's the name of the game. Literally. Fix-It Phoenix Jr. So yeah, naturally, the girl with the name Fix-It Phoenix is the good guy. She's nice enough as good guys go. Definitely fixes stuff really well, principaly for a girl with her age. But, uh, if you got a magic hammer from your mother, how hard can it be? If she was a regular carpenter girl, I guarantee you, she wouldn't be able to fix the damage that I do as quickly. When Phoenix does a good job she gets a medal. But, are there medals for wrecking stuff really well? To that, I say, ha! And no, there aren't. For thirty years I have been doing this, and I have seen a lot of other games come and go, how sad. Think about those guys at Asteroids? Boom, gone. Centipede? Who knows where that guy is, you know? Look, a steady arcade gig is nothing to sneeze at, I'm very lucky. It's just, I gotta say, it becomes kinda hard to love your job... when no one else seems to like you for doing it. I dunno, maybe I wouldn't be feeling this way if things were different after work. But as it is, Phoenix and the Nicelanders go hang out in their homes, which she just fixed. And I just go to mine that actually is in the dump. You might call it a lonely cesspit of despair on the outskirts of humanity... which would be accurate. But I call it home. I guess I can't bellyache too much; I got my bricks. I got my stump. It looks uncomfortable, but it's actually fine. I'm good. But... if I'm really honest with myself, I see Phoenix up there, getting pies, everyone thanking her... And sometimes I think... It must be nice being the good guy."

The other Bad-Anon members applauded her.

"Nice share, Rhonda. We've all felt what you're feeling and we've come to terms with it." Said Cynd, the orang ghost from Pac-Girl.

"Really?" The girl aske hopefull.

"I'm Zangief, I'm bad guy." Another member pronnounced herself.

"Hi Zangief." The others greeted.

"I relate to you, Rhonda. When I hit bottom, I was crushing girl's skull like sparrow's egg, between by thighs... and I think, why you have to be so bad, Zangief? Why can't you be more like good guy? Then I have moment of clarity... if Zangief is good guy, who will crush girl's skull like sparrow's eggs between thighs? And I say, Zangief you are bad guy, but this does not mean you are_ bad_ guy."

The others agreed.

"Right... I'm sorry, you lost me there." Rhonda replied, she had came there hoping to get a help, but she was still more confused now.

"Zombie! Bad guy!"

"Hi Zombie."

"Zangief saying labels not make you happy. Good, bad, nggghhhh... you must love you."

"Yeah!" Performs a Heart-rip Fatality on Zombie. "Inside here!"

"Okay. I gotcha. Watch out; it's dripping." Replied Rhonda a little nervous.

"Question, Rhonda. We've been asking you to Bad-Anon for years now, and tonight you finally show up. Why is that?" Cynd asked her.

"I dunno, I just felt like coming. I mean, I suppose it has something to do with the fact that uh... well, today's the 30th anniversary of my game." Rhonda replied with a shy smile. She just not wanted pass another aniversary alone home or sat down alone on a corn in Tipper's.

"Happy anniversary, Rhonda."

"Thanks Satan."

"Uh, it's 'Saitine'."

"Got it. But here's the thing... I don't wanna be the bad guy anymore." She finally let that out.

The other Bad-Anon members gasped in shock.

"You can't mess with the program, Rhonda!"

"You're not going Turbo, are you?"

"Turbo?" Oh, why they had to bring that subject up? She don't wanted to talk about Turbo, but she had to give them a reply. "No, I'm not going Turbo! Common guys! Is it "Turbo" to want a friend? Or a medal? Or a piece of pie every once and awhile? Is it "Turbo" to want more out of life?"

"Rhonda, Rhonda, we get it. But we can't change who we are. I know it's harder to someone with your age, but the sooner you accept that, the better off your game and your life will be."

"Hey, one game at a time, Rhonda."

The girl sighed. That haven't really helped. She should have guessed adults wouldn't understand, but no one could say she hadn't tried.

"Now let's close out the with Bad Guy affirmation." Cynd called.

Everyone hold hands, technicaly in some cases. and repeated:

"I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be then me."

Rhonda keep silently, maybe that wasn't the best idea she had, but she had at least done something.

"Okay gang, see you next week."

The bad guys break the circle. Satan put a supportive hand on Rhonda's back.

"Hang in there, Rhonda."

Rhonda was leaving Pac-Girl with the others, but she stopped in the door. Pac-Girl had ever fresh fruits, what hunger teen could resist? She walked back, took two cherries and catches up with the others. The bad guys climbed onto a train car and shove off down the tracks. Rhonda sat on the back with the cherries.

The train pass through the power cord of the Pac-Gil game to the power strip to finally stop. The characters hop off the cart and make their way into Game Central Station.

* * *

** _Citrusella_: Well I have to admite I lost some lines in my part, but it haven't to be exactly like the movie, right? Bt I did my best to keep it closer of the original as I could. I'm totally sure I missed things, but if Luna said if it was her she would do a worst job, I think it's good enough. Please, review, I would apreciate it so much.**


	2. The anniversary Party

**Here's the second chapter, I did this alone, I was going to update early, but I had a big test this Saturday and Sunday, so I'm posting today. I changed a few lines and added a new character on this that will show up more than seems. Well, I first want to thanks, reviews, favs, follows and the ghostly readers, I love feel you're with me, Thanks for the Guest who pointed me Citrus made an error on chapter 1, I have to say I already fixed that. Thank you! And if someone find more errors, just tell me. It's good to keep a history clear of major problems.  
I passed the night writing this, while watching the five first episodes of Once Upon a Time. Hope I haven't made any major error. Enjoy it.**

**I own nothing just the new characters and a few lines of the script. Citrus choosed t****he genderbent names.**

******Citrus: I have to admite it gave me so much work and that I missed some, erasing a few details...**

* * *

**Wreck-It Rhonda Teen**

_**Chapter 2: The anniversary Party**_

As Rhonda walked out of the game an alarm sounded and she heard a woman's voice.  
"Please, steep aside miss, random security cheek."  
"Random my behind, you always stop me." The girl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes annoyed, facing the blue woman holding a clipboard.  
"I'm just a surge protector doing my job, miss. Name?"  
"Luke Skywalker." Rhonda replied.  
"Name?" The Surge Protector insisted.  
"Wreck-It Rhonda." She groaned. She was there by thirty years, she should know her name by now.

"Where game did you come from?"  
"Pac-Girl!" Rhonda pointed, beginning to loose her patient.  
"You didn't bring any fruit with you?"  
The girl quickly hide the cherries behind her back.  
"Nope, no fruit."  
"And where are you going to?"  
"Fix-It Phoenix Jr."  
"Anything else to declare?"  
"I hate you."  
"I get that a lot, proceed."  
The woman vanished in a bolt of blue and Rhonda begun to walk through GCS, many people running away when they saw her. She just rolled her eyes in annoyance while eating one of the cherries.

She finally arrived at the entrance of Fix-It Phoenix Jr. At one side of the entrance she saw Q*Betti and the rest of the characters of her old game, unplugged years ago. Rhonda sighed softly and placed the second cherry in front of them.  
"Here guys. It's fresh... Straight from Pac-Girl."  
"She was entering the game when an alarm and a voice stopped her.  
"Name?" Surge Protector appeared and asked her once more.  
Rhonda groaned.

* * *

As she finally managed to arrive inside her game-home and the train stopped at the station, she heard an explosion near and looked at the big building at her right side, seeing fireworks on top of it. She digs two bottles out of the trash and uses them as binoculars, aiming them at the penthouse. Trough an open window she could see the words 'Happy 30th Birthday', she sighed.

"They're having a party without me!" She noticed sad. Not that was new, it was the same thing every year. She should be used to it by now, but she wasn't.

So she noticed Pac-Girl passing by the window and it made her angry.  
"Pac-Girl?! They invited Pac-Girl?! That cherry-chasing don't muncher isn't even a part of thi game!" She jumped out of the train, throwing the bottles at the ground making them in pieces.  
She was going to get an explanation why they had invited outsiders but not her. Even with the rivality between her and the Nicelanders, that was an important party to everyone.

* * *

Inside the penthouse the party was really light up. The Nicelanders and various others characters were all happy, dancing and chating with each other.  
Phoenix had arrived a little late after cautiously choose her best pink and blue dress and a pair of pink shoes and tied her light brown hair in a fashion ponytail by a blue lace.  
As she walked through the penthouse the Nicelanders happly greeted her for her tirty anniversary as being the good guy of the game. Thirty years helping them during and after game hours. Phoenix smiled back. They had been her friends and family for that thirty years and she was very happy for that.  
So a boy approached her. She couldn't say who he was, but he had brown messy hair and saphire blue eyes, probably around her age and a little tall as her.  
"Want to dance?" He asked with a smile.  
Phoenix shyly nooded and let him to drag her to the dance floor.  
Everyone was having fun. It was being a so perfect night. Phoenix tried to remember who was that boy and who had invited him., but she hadn't managed to remember when the doorbell rang.  
"I bet that's Marina. Fashionably late, like aways." The girl commented to the Nicelanders.  
"You can't say so much. You arrived a lot late too." The boy laughed.  
Before Phoenix could go to see who that was she heard the mayor, Genevivevive, say:  
"I'll get it Phenny!"  
Phoenix nooded, gigling at the nickname.  
Genevivevive happly jumped towards the door and open it, just to shut it back with a scared scream.  
"It's Rhonda!" She said.  
All the other Nicelanders began to panic.  
"She'll wreck the party!" Someone shouted.  
"You've got to get rid of her, Phoenix!" Genevivevive asked.  
Phoenix become a little nervous. She was to nice to get rid of someone. Even when that someone was a bad guy, and much more Rhonda.  
"OK... I'll talk to her..." She said to calm them and leave the penthouse, closing the doors behind her.  
The two girls faced each other with the best try of a smile they managed to give.  
"Um... Hello Rhonda. How may I help you?" Phoenix asked nervously.  
Rhonda tried to think on a good excuse for her presence.  
"Oh, hey Phoenix. I just wanted to check on you. I saw a big explosion or something go over the building."

"Oh, those were just fireworks." Phoenix explained.  
"Fireworks. Okay. Is it somebody's birthday or...?"

"Well, it's more of an anniversary. It's the thirtieth anniversary of our game." Phoenix explained, but she knew Rhonda already knew that and that wasn't the motive she was there.  
"Oh, it's today?!" Rhonda pretended to be surprised. "I'm not so good at remember dates. Well, happy anniversary." She greeted Phoenix.  
"And to you too." Phoenix answered.  
An ankwardy silence fell between the two girls, so the door was open and the boy who had been dancing with Phoenix put his head out.  
"Hey Phenny, the cake will be served in a few minutes. Are you comming?" He asked.  
"Give me just a minute." The younger girl answered nervously.  
So the boy noticed Phoenix wasn't alone.  
"And you must be Rhonda. Nice to meet you." He smiled to her, before close the door again.  
"Who's him?" Rhonda asked, trying to hold her first, real smile that night.  
"Nobody. I not even know him." Phoenix shrugged.  
"Well, so... I'm leaving now Phenny." Rhonda couldn't help but smiled. "I don't want to cause any trouble and you seems so busy. But you should come to visit me sometime. And bring your unknown boyfriend with you." Phoenix blushed at the last sentence, what made Rhonda laugh. "And who knows about a slice of cake too. I even wondered how it taste..."  
That moment Phoenix said something she knew she was going to regret late.  
"Um... Well, you wouldn't like to come in a little, would you?"  
Without notice Phoenix nervously tone, Rhonda got surprised and happy for the invitation.  
"Serious?! Oh, thank you Phenny! And sorry about the joke around the boy."  
No proble Rhonda." Phoenix muttered.

Rhonda walked in with her best smile.

"Hey-oh, everybody!" But she paid not attention and her head hit the ceiling causing a large chunks to fall down on Phoenix who drops dead.

Everyone gasps in horror, but the girl just regenerates.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. Fit as a fiddle..." She assured them. "Now, you all know Rhonda."

"Evening...oops." Rhonda stepped on the glassstairs but it breaks under her weight.

"Why is she here?" Genevive asked angry to Phoenix.

"She's just here for a slice of cake." The girl tried to calm the mayor.

"And I am a big part of the game," Rhonda added "technically speaking... Why are you here, Genevive?"

Rhonda bends down and she and Genevive face off. Phoenix steps between them, breaking it up.

"Oh look, the cake."

Marian wheeled out an elaborate cake of the Niceland apartment building.

"Well, I'll be dipped; you've really outdone yourself, Marian." Phoenix commented happly.

The Nicelanders gathered around the cake.

"Oh and look; there's all of us at the top." One of the Nicelanderscommented.

Rhonda approached and looked over the cake. There was a little Phoenix standing on the roof, reaching for a medal, surrounded lovingly by Nicelanders. But there was no sign of Rhonda.

"Each apartment is everyone's favorite flavor." Mrian explained "Lemon for Lucian. Rum cake for Genevive, and for Phoenix..."

So Rhonda noticed her figurine standing in the mud, looking like some sort of deranged troll and decided to interrupt.

"Hey Marian, what's the flavor of that mud that I'm stuck in there?"

"Hmm? Oh, chocolate." marian replied a little nervous.

"Never been real fan of chocolate." Rhonda admited.

"Well, I didn't knew that."

"One other little thing" Rhonda added "I hate to be picky but, this angry little girl might be a lot happier if you

put her up here with everyone else."

Rhonda picked up her figurine and put on the roof, smooshing the cake a little.

"My cake." Marian exclaimed worried.

Rhonda pushes an ugly smile onto her figurine's face.

"See that? Look at that smile."

"No, no, no. You see, Rhonda, there's no room for you up here." Genevive said, knocking Little Rhonda back into the mud.

"Well, what about this? We can make room. We can take turns. Easy." Rhonda put her figurine back on top of the cake and slamed Little Phoenix into the mud instead. The Nicelanders gasped.

"How about we just eat the cake!" Phoenix suggested nervously, trying to avoid a fight.

"Hang on." Genevive said her. And back to Rhonda "Phoenix needs to be on the roof, because she's about to get a medal."

"Well, then how about we just take that medal and give it to Rhonda for once. Would that be the end of the world, Genevive?" Rhonda asked, riping the medal off and puting it on her figurine.

"Now you're just being ridiculous;" Genevive retored, "only good guys win medals, and you miss aren't a good guy."

"I could be a good guy if I wanted to, and I could win a medal." Rhonda dared.

"Uh-huh. And when you do, come and talk to us."

Genevive took Little Rhonda off the cake.

"And then would you finally let me be on the top of the cake with you guys?" The girl asked angry.

"If you won a medal, we'd let you live up here in the penthouse... But it will never happen..." Genevive riped the medal off little Rhonda, put it on little Phoenix, and put Phoenix back on the top. "...because you're just the bad guy who wrecks the building."

"No, I'm not." Rhonda replied.

Genevive slamed Little Rhonda back in the mud, this time upside down.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm NOT!" Rhonda yelled, slaming her fist down right on the cake. Chunks of cake and frosting covered the Nicelanders. Pac-Girl stoped eating. Her mouth falling open in shock.

"Yes, you are." Genevive stated.

"All right, Genevive, you know what? I'm gonna win a medal. Oh I am gonna win a medal! The shiniest medal this place has ever seen. A medal so good that it will make Phoenix's medals wet their pants! And good night. Thank you for the party."

Rhonda leave slaming the door..

"Is she serious?" Rita asked nervous to Genevive.

"Oh please, where is a young Bad Guy gonna win a medal? Of course she's not serious." Genevive said.


	3. Hero's Duty

**Well, I and my friends shared this chapter, I did the first part, the new one, Citrusella Flugpucker II did the middle part, I admite I was having some dificulties with it, and Lily Von Schweetz did the final part, all the Hero's Duty one, in fact she will be responsible for all happens around there and it's characters.**

**I own nothing, just Robi and some little parts of the script.**

* * *

**Wreck-It Rhonda Teen**

_**Chapter 3: Hero's Duty**_

As Rhonda closed the doors behind her, she let escape a sadly sigh and whipped off a tear.  
Where was she going to get a medal? She was just a nineteen years wrecker girl, nothing more.  
She walked back to the brick's pile, the dump of the game, where she lived for thirty years and sat sadly there, staing at the building for a moment, so she heard a unnexpected softly voice.  
"Rhonda!"  
She turned her head and saw the boy of the party, standing at the botton of the pile.  
"Oh, hey, you're Phoenix's boyfriend, right?" She jocked, trying to light up the situation, but her smile quickly faded.  
"Nope. I not even know her right."  
"Yeah, I noticed. She not even know your name." The girl comented.  
"I not said. But I know your so I feel I should say mine. It's Robin. The less famous brother of Roberta, of Batgirl's game." He climbed next to her. "Just kidding. I'm not her brother. So, what's up between you and that tiny people at there?"  
"I'm the bad guy of the game." Rhonda sighed.  
"Well, I can't say I understand. I'm from a NASCAR racing game, we don't have bad guys at there... But I know some who seems be nice guys. And, if you're a bad guy, so you're the beautiful bad guy I even meet." Robin comented.  
Rhonda blushed, Robin did the same as he noticed what he had just said.  
"What I mean is... Well, Phoenix is a nice girl, and you seems be one too... You just have a bad temper and... I'm traping myself, am I not?" He blushed harder.  
"Yes, you are." Rhonda chuckled and the two become silently for some minutes, just looking to the stars.  
"So, where are you going to get that medal?" Robin tried to change subject.  
"I don't know. I think there aren't a game where a girl like me can get a medal."  
"You like races?" Robin asked.  
"Just to watch them."  
The boy sighed and they staied there in silence for a few more minutes, before Robin come up with another idea.  
"Why you not try the lost-and-found at Tipper's? Maybe someone had lost one?"  
"Who would lost a medal?" Rhonda rolled her eyes.  
"You could be surprise with things people lost." Robin giggled.  
Rhonda's face lit up. That was a try. An easy and good one. In a sudden happiness wave she just kissed the boy's cheek.  
"You're a genius Robin!" She exclaimed and stood up. "I'm going to do this right now, thank you!"  
And without wait for a reply, she runned to the game's exit, letting a shocked Robin behind.

* * *

Rhonda runned to Tipper's lost and found area feeling more happy than ever. First because she was finally getting what she want, second, because without it, she seemed to finally had made a friend.

"Hm...let's see...mushroom," She picked out a mushroom, "Nope," And threw that over her back, "Hm... What is this?" She picked out an exclamation mark, "Nope." She then picked out...Zingief's underwear, "Oh, Zingief! Gross!" Now she could understand why Robin said she could get surprised by things people lost.

"We are humanity's last hope..." Rhonda heard someone mutter this same someone passed past her and bumped in her shoulder but seemed not even notice.

"Hey!" She shouted, and looked at the hallway where a woman in deep black metallic armor was hitting herself on the wall still muttering:

"Our mission: Destroy all Cy-Bug's...we are humanity's last hope...destroy all Cy-Bug's..."

"Huh?" Rhonda approached curious. "You're fine?"

She held a hand to touch the woman's shoulder, but before she could do it, she turned to the girl, seeming very altered.

"UGH! IT'S THE SAME THING EVERY DAY! CLIMB THE BUILDING, FIGHT BUGS! CLIMB THE BUILDING, FIGHT BUGS!"

Rhonda rolled her eyes and turned to leave. She had just lost time comming there, and crazy people aren't help for her.

"...And all for what? A a stupid medal."

Rhonda stopped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, a medal! "Wait, did you say you get a medal?" She asked hopefull.

"Yeah."

"Is it shiny?"

"Well...yeah, it's kinda shiny-"

"Does it say hero on it?"

"Well...yeah, it does-"

"And I get this by climbing a building, right?"

"AND BY FIGHTING BUGS!"

"Right, right. So, can I go with you, to your game and maybe..."

"No way," The woman screamed, "You're too young. Plus, only the braves serve in our core!" But as she finished this sentence she saw, on the ground a cockroach. "INSECT!" She yelled, running away without notice the wall was on her way and hit it hard, falling back unconscious.

Rhonda thought for a moment, and began to smirk. She took off the woman's armor and put it on her, and placed the sleeping woman inside a spare cupboard.

Rhonda raced out of Tipper's. Nobody would recognize her in this fancy stuff. Although...all that complicated, headgear was messing with Rhonda's head a little. She didn't really know where she was going.

Surge Protector passed by her as she let the game, but seemed not recognize her, what let Rhonda still more satisfied.

"Duty, duty, duty, ah! Hero's Duty!" Rhonda exclaimed, finally finding the game portal for Hero's Duty.

She felt like she had tripped over something, "£$%!" She heard someone mutter in annoyance. It was Q*Betti.

"Oh, sorry Q*Betti," Rhonda apologized before lifting up her headgear, "It's me, Rhonda. Ssh..." She giggled, before making her way once again into Hero's Duty.

"?%$?" Q*Betti asked herself.

Rhonda soon joined the crowed of the other army troops. She was one of them now. She attempted to copy their movements as they marched on to the train.

* * *

After a minute of fairly quick traveling, Rhonda and the other army troops arrived into Hero's Duty. Rhonda was full of excitement.

"Alright, men, listen up," Rhonda heard someone demand, and a tall, slender man appeared in front of the group, followed by a younger one, who seemed around Rhonda's age. The other army troops saluted, "Fear is a four letter word, men. You wanna go pee-pee in your big-girl slacks, KEEP IT TO YOURSELVES! IT'S MAKE YOUR PAPPA'S PROUD TIME!"

"I LOVE MY PAPPA!" Rhonda retorted, though no-one else did, the boy launched a cold look in her direction but just shook his head and said nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of Litwaks' arcade, a young, blond boy wearing blue glasses rushed towards the Hero's Duty game. He put his quarters inside the machine and grabbed a gun, '_On an unknown planet, a top secret experiment has gone horribly wrong. You are humanity's last hope._' The game stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside Hero's Duty, The First-Person-Shooter robot came wheeling down the isle, "Ooh, robot." Rhonda exclaimed happy.

'_Gameplay in three, two-_' The voice automated machine stopped at one. The man fired up his gun, "We are humanity's last hope. Our mission? Destroy all Cy-Bugs. You ready rookie? Let's find out."

"Sweet golden medal!" Rhonda muttered in excitement as the door raised, revealing a high-tech, incredibly dangerous and dark battle scene, many robotic bugs swarming around viciously.

"Oh, Mama." Rhonda screamed in fear. The army members ran out, guns loaded. Rhonda was pushed with them.

She ran out in fear, working out a way to use her gun. The First-Person-Shooter robot pointed it's gun at whatever the boy behind it's screen did.

"Be careful, rookie, these monsters become what they eat!" The man exclaimed, warning the gamer of what could happen.

Ironically, a Cy-Bug ate Rhonda's guns, and grew it on both of it's claws, "AH!" Rhonda screamed. She now had no weapons to use against the Cy-Bug. She ran around aimlessly, but she wasn't going to go so far without be killed if the boy don't pushed her out of the way and shoot the Cy-Bug.

"What's wrong with you?!" He yelled angry at her, before running away again.

"Shoot the eggs before they hatch!" The commandert stated, informing the gamer to shoot the Cy-Bug eggs.

The gamer did just that. Rhonda, meanwhile, noticed that the Cy-Bug she faced before was laying more eggs, "AH! THERE'S SOMETHING COMING OUT OF THAT BOTTOM!" She screamed.

Rhonda ran up to where the Commander, the boy and the First-Person-Shooter robot were, "AH! WHO KNEW VIDEO GAME'S COULD BE SO VIOLENT AND SCARY?!" She yelled at the screen of the robot.

The boy behind the screen performed a some-what confused look, wondering why the game was acting this way; it wasn't like video-game characters to scream like that in a so violent game.

"Get back in formation, Marykowski!" The boy gritted his teeth in anger, pushing her out of the gamer's vision.

The Commander coughed, trying to not pay attention in the crazy soldier and back at game to it's normal program, "Alright, rookie, the kitten-whispers and tickle fights stop now. Up there is the laboratory where more Cy-Bugs are contained. Your job is to get up to the top of the building-"

"I see you at there!" Rhonda ran towards the building, which, unknownst to her, had automatic doors that opened whenever someone would stand in the area.

More Cy-Bugs came flying out, Rhonda runned back screaming in fear, while the soldiers tried to control the Cy-Bugs wave. A Cy-Bug came after Rhonda, she bumped on the boy and the First-Person-Shooter, she hidden behind the robot and a Cy-Bug fell on it's screen, cracking the glass both on the inside and out. The boy screamed, then muttered angrily, "What a rip-off..."

The game was over, but the Cy-Bug was still trying to catch Rhonda, 'till a bright beacon was turned on at the top of the building and all they flied that way and the place become peacefull.

The boy had put himself up and looked angry at Rhonda.

"You're lucky I don't shoot a woman. " Was all he groaned to her before walk back to the game's entrance, he knew if he stand there he wasn't going to accomplish what he had just said, plus, better let the adults take care of the problem.

The commander angrily stormed over to Rhonda "Marykowski!" He yelled, hiting her with his helmet. "What's the first rule of Hero's Duty!".

"Um...no cuts, no buts, no cocoanuts?" Rhonda answered nervously.

"WRONG!" The Commander retorted, hitting her again "Never interfere with the First-Person-Shooter! We're here just to help the gamers climb the building and get a medal! So follow the program! Now get back into formation!" He hit her a third time before walk back.

Totally stunned and beginning to get angry Rhonda looked once to where the other soldiers were.

"Yeah, like heck I'm gonna go through that again." She angrily mumbled. She certainly wasn't going through any of that ever again. And she thought wrecking a building for thirty years was hard. "So, there's where they keep the medal." She smirked, looking at the top of the building. She certainly had a better, less dangerous plan.


	4. Going Turbo

**Again, the chapter is shared between us. Sticky did all the Niceland part, Lily did Calhoun ad Phoenix's one and I did Ralph's. We still own nothing, but you already know this. And sorry if I take so long, cellphone problems.**

* * *

The boy who had just plaied Hero's Duty carried the rest of his money to find another game to play. He looked at one sugary pink game where two older girls were playing.  
"New racers daily." He read. "Sweet... I got next game."  
He put a quarter on the console, but one of the girls slides his quarter off with a whole roll of quarters.  
"Go away, moppet. We're gonna play all nine racers." She said.  
"Sorry." The boy muttered, taking back his quarter and walking away, to play Fix-It Phoenix Jr. instead.

The intro music plays as usual. Nicelanders take their positions. But where Rhonda should be a quote bubble pops up where he should be, reading:_ I'M GONNA WRECK IT!_, but the wrecker herself wasn't any place in sign.

Moppet Boy looks confused.

"Where's the wrecking girl?"

The Nicelanders start to panic.

"Where's Rhonda? She should be wrecking the building." Marian asked.

"Shhh. Stick with the program." Genevive warned.

_FIX IT, PHOENIX!_ Nicelanders shout in unison, continuing the game like nothing was wrong.

Phoenix jumps on screen

_I CAN FIX IT!_

But she gasped in shock as she saw there was no Rhonda and nothing to fix. _Or not._ She thought nervous. But quickly recovered herself and smiled for the gamer.

"Rhonda. Quarter alert. Game on." She called through gritted teeth.

The Moppet Boy makes Phoenix bounce up the building and attempt to fix the already fixed windows.

"Do something, Phoenix." Marian asked.

"Just act natural. I'll fix it." The girl assured him, but in fact, she just doubted she could do that this time.

Moppet boy freaked as the joystick began to move on its own as Phoenix climbed down the building and walked off screen.

As she saw herself out of sign of the player Phoenix run to Rhonda's bricks pile and climbed it in a few jumps just to find Rhonda wasn't there too.

"Oh my land. Where is she?" The young handy girl asked herself worried.

Confuse, Moppet Boy thought just one thing he could do.

"Mrs. Litwalk!"

"What's the trouble, sweetheart?" The ower asked him.

"The game's busted." He pointed out.

Mrs. Litwalk took a look. She could see the Nicelanders and Phoenix running around the screen and she could hear nonsensical computer chatter.

"Whoa boy, looks like the game's gone cuckoo... like my Nana. Sorry, sweetie. Here's your quarter back."

She gave the boy back a quarter.

"But what about the game?" The boy asked.

"I'll have someone look at it tomorrow. But if she can't fix it, it might be time to put Rhonda and Phoenix out to pasture... like my Nana."

The Nicelanders run out of the building and watched in horror as an OUT OF ORDER sign eclipsed the arcade light.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are out of order!" Genevive announced.

"Sweet Mercy! Without Rhonda, we're doomed." Marian said worried.

"They're gonna pull our plug!" Rita yelled and all the Nicelanders began to run around screaming in panic.

"Guys!" Phoenix called, but no one payd attention on her, so she let out a long and loud whistle making everyone look at her. "Guys, calm down. Rhonda probably fell asleep in the washroom of Tipper's again." She tried to assure them, but for a strange reason she just felt their problem was something bigger than that.

Just then, a light approaches through the cord.

"See? There she is now." Phoenix smiled, letting out a relieved sigh.

But as the train arrived Niceland, there was no sign of Rhonda inside it. When it cranked by Q*Betti jumped out of it.

"Why it's Q*Betti. What brings you here, neighbor?" Phoenix gentle asked.

"#$^&#$#( !* !" Q*Betti said.

"What's she saying, Phoenix?" Genevive asked.

"Stand by, my Q*Bettiese is a little rusty." The girl replied. "#$* )^#(? #" She asked Q*Betti.

Q*Betti shooked her head.

"$^& #$* )#! !&!" She replied.

"!*$&) #?" The young handy girl asked.

"&#$#$&*)) !*$&"

Phoenix gasped.

"*%$~?" She asked worried.

"&~$*%!" Q*Betti said.

This time Phoenix exclaimed in her own language.

"Rhonda's gone Turbo?"

The Nicelanders all gasped in panic.

* * *

_While it in Hero's Duty..._

Rhonda had took off the armor and was climbing the building by outside, something she knew very well how to do. She finally reached the top and saw through a window a sea of eggs leading to a chamber in the middle of the room. Inside the chamber was the Medal of Heroes.

"Oooh, shiny." She exclaimed happily.

* * *

While it, the Arcade had just closed. Mostly of the soldiers had already left Hero's Duty, but the commander and two other soldiers were preparing for a security cheek. The boy was sat down near, lost in his own thoughts. Something strange was going on, he felt that the instant the first game started, and if he had learned something was in trust that feelings.

He finally took a big decision and approached the Commander.

"Let it with me. I will do the cheek today."

The only reply he received was a deeply sign.

"Good see you're getting responsibility. But if I find any Cy-Bug lost in there..."

The boy just nodded. He was used to the Commander's behavior. He himself acted a lot like that too.

But the perimeter cheek passed normally. No Cy-Bug, nothing out of place, maybe he had just imagined something wrong.

"Did you get a load of Markowski?" One of the soldiers asked the other.

The two laughed, he just rolled his blue eyes. But she was right. The mentioned soldier was acting a lot crazy than was her normal, and it was the only strange thing had left after the cheek.

Except for that noise. He raised his hand, quieting his troops.

"Shut your chew holes." He waited for a moment. "Cy-bug." He warned, loading his gun. The soldiers did the same.

They heard a hopping noise from the entrance, they pointed their guns.

"Taste it!" He shouted and him and the soldiers open fire on Felix, who screamed and bounced everywhere, dodging the bullets and laser beams.

She finally attempted to jump over the shooters, but the boy noticed and threw her at the ground, pointing his gun at her.

So he noticed the 'enemy' was just a girl, around his age and a little short than him. He stepped back and hold a hand to help her back on her feet.

"Sorry for it pint-size. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you." Phoenix muttered.

"You shouldn't be here." The boy warned her seriously. "Who are you."

He kept his gun loaded and pointed in her direction, what let the girl a little nervous. She gulped and replied:

"I'm Fix-It Phoenix Jr., sir. From the game Fix-It Phoenix Jr." It was when she looked up at him, but as she did it she blushed hard and looked back at the ground.

"Jiminy-jaminy!" She let the exclamation out with a goofy smile.

A weakly smile appeared in the boy's face for a moment and he pointed his gun down, but them his expression turned serious again.

"All right, state your business."

The boy's behavior surprised Phoenix a little.

"Oh. I'm looking for my colleague, Wreck-It Rhonda."

"So that was Rhonda." He muttered to himself. So it was why Markowsky was acting so strange... but why had this Wreck-It girl abandoned her game and come to there?

"So you saw her!" Phoenix exclaimed hopeful. "Where is she?"

"I dunno. I don't see her since the first quarter alert today." He saw Phoenix disappointed look and couldn't help but said. "But we can take a new look around."

Phoenix's smile back.

"Thank you sir. What's your name?"

"Calhoun. Thomas Calhoun."

"It's a pleasure."

So they heard a crushing sound far away.

"It come from the tower." One of the soldiers said.

"Let's take a look." Calhoun commanded.

* * *

It was Rhonda breaking the big glass windows. She stepped inside the room and carefully tip-toed across the sea of eggs.

"Nice little eggs... excuse me..." She muttered. "Well, that was easy." She sai as reached the other side.

She climbed the steps up to the chamber, triggering a giant hologram head to appear.

"Congratulations soldier. It is my honor to give upon you the Medal of Heroes." The hologram announced.

"Wow!" The girl exclaimed, looking at the medal in awe.

The medal floated down to her. Rhonda closed her eyes, imagining she arriving back to her game.

_Rhonda is on the dance floor surrounded by Nicelanders doing the Wreck-it Rhonda dance. __Marian wheels out a cake with a handsome Rhonda on top, wearing her Medal of Heroes and being hugged by the Nicelander figurines. __Genevive is outside in the brick pile looking longingly up at the party through binoculars. She cries._

The medal lands around Rhonda's neck.

"Yeah, I got it!" She exclaimed happily. "I have to remember to thanks Robin later."

"Ten hut! History will long revere your courage and sacrifice." The hologram of the female general continue her discuss. More holograms of space Colonels and Generals surround her. Heroic music plays. Rhonda back down the steps, smiling and waving to the holograms. She was so happy she was having a hard time to not just ran back home right now. "You have etched in the rock of virtue, a legacy beyond compare."

"Thank you. Thanks guys. At ease!" The girl joked, laughing with herself. _Can't wait to see Phoenix's face when I come back. _She thought.

"You are the universe's greatest hero."

CRACK! Rhonda was so deeply in her thoughts she stepped on an egg and it shattered.

"Oops. Aye-yai-yai." She leaned in for a closer look. The baby bug opened it's eyes cutely. "Awwww... It's so..." Before she could finish the cy-bug attacked her. It attached itself to Rhonda's face.

"...The living embodiment of all that this corps represents: Bravery, integrity, grace under pressure, and above all, dignity." the discuss continued, but curiously Rhonda haven't showed nothing of that while trying to get ride of the bug.

She stumbled around, flies back and into one of the space pods. A harness immediately locks her in place. The door slamed shut.

ESCAPE POD ACTIVATED.

The engine fired and then the space pod busted out of the top of the building. Rhoda wasn't even noticing all that, her worry that moment was just get that bug off her face. The ship began to fly all around, totally out of control. It barreled down on Calhoun and Phoenix.

"Incoming!" One of the soldiers shouted.

The pod passed by Calhoun and Phoenix.

"Rhonda!" Phoenix exclaimed worried.

"Cy-bug." Calhoun muttered, also worried. "Commander Robinson will kill me."


	5. The Glitchs

**The two new characters on this chapter are from Lily Von Schweetz's Black 'n' White series. I couldn't find a genderbender name to them, so I just switched one by the other. I also added a new scene on this chapter's begin, the music on it is Fireflies by Owl City. And sorry take sooooo long, I'll not try to find an excuse, I just forgot and so I got busy writing Kingdom Hearts: Chronicles of a Glitch's Heart in Franci the Warrior's profile and I forgot this history, but now I'm back so enjoy.**

**I own nothing, just the genderbender names.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_THE ARCADE IS CLOSED!_

In another game, the announce took two kids out of their dreams, a boy and a girl, both nine years out, big bright eyes and rosy cheeks. Each one was laying down in their backs in a branch of a candy three.  
They give not attention to the announce, they just lift their heads as they heard a boy's animated voice singing near.

_"You would not believe your eyes_  
_ If ten-million fireflies_  
_ Lit up the world_  
_ As I fell asleep"_

The boy jumped up on his feet at tried to figure out where the sound was coming, but he couldn't see nothing through the trees, so he tried to climb a little more.

_"Cause they fill the open air_  
_ And leave tear drops everywhere_  
_ You'd think me weird_  
_ But I would just stand and stare"_

He finally reached a high branch where he managed to find another boy coming on their direction. He took some seconds to recognize the boy but smiled as he did it.  
He jumped back to a lower branch, on the level where the girl was and exclaimed:  
"Your brother is back! I think he got!"  
The girl just looked away and tried to hear.

_"I'd like to make myself believe_  
_ That planet earth turns slowly_  
_ It's hard to stay I'd rather awake_  
_ When I'm asleep_  
_ Cause everything is never as it seems"_

She finally nodded.  
"Yeah, he got."  
The boy immediately jumped to the ground, but the girl went down the tree slowly and carefully.  
The other boy finally reached them.  
"James, you..." The first boy began to ask, but stopped as the recently arrived just continued to sing, threw his bag at the ground and pulled his sister to dance.

_"Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_  
_ From ten-thousand lightning bugs_  
_ As they try to teach me how to dance"_

"As if you needed this." The first boy rolled his eyes giggling.

_"A Fox Trot above my head_  
_ A sock hop beneath my bed_  
_ A disco ball is just hanging by a thread"_

The boy kneeled down at the side of the bag and opened it. He took off a brown and a pink Tablet, a pack of his favorite bubblegum, and Clarion's favorite Twinklers between a lot of another things, but he wasn't paying attention to it, he was searching a thing and it was at the bottom of the bag, two golden coins.  
Wait, just two?!  
"James!" He called, but he quickly noticed the other wasn't paying any attention as he continued to sing.

_"I'd like to make myself believe_  
_ That planet earth turns slowly_  
_ It's hard to stay I'd rather awake_  
_ When I'm asleep_  
_ Cause everything is never as it seems"_

The boy rolled his eyes and yelled:

"Hey Jay!" But again no reply, just the music, this time the boy was backgrounded by his sister.

_"Leave my door open just a crack_  
_ (Please take me away from here)_  
_ Cause I feel like such an insonniac_  
_ (Please take me away from here)_  
_ Why do I tire of counting sheep_  
_ (Please take me away from here)_  
_ When I'm far too tired to fall asleep"_

And so James left his sister, climbed a chocolate rock and took a fallen branch, pretending it to be a microphone while continued to sing and the girl pulled her friend to dance with her.

_"To ten-million fireflies_  
_ I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes_  
_ I got misty eyes_  
_ As they said farewell_

_ But I'll know where several are_  
_ If my dreams get real bizarre_  
_ Cause I'd save a few_  
_ And I'd keep them in a jar"_

Finally James sat down, back against a tree and slow down his voice to an audible whisper.

_"I'd like to make myself believe_  
_ That planet earth turns slowly_  
_ It's hard to stay I'd rather awake_  
_ When I'm asleep_  
_ Because my dreams are bursting at the seems."_

The boy sat at his friend's side and shook his arm.  
"James!" He opened an eye. "Why just two coins?"  
"It was what I managed to get, Vanillton." James replied in an apologizing tone.  
"But we're three. What..."  
"You and Clarion will race." James cut him off.  
"But you also dreamed with this all time we were plugged in."  
"Yeah, but it will be hard to the three of us registrate to the race, even with enough coins. I will cause a distraction to you two enter the race. And I want to ask you to drive the Fluffy Speeder."  
"What?! If you will not race, your sister should drive your kart." He pointed.  
"No." Clarion replied. "James is right, we're Cotton-Candys, you aren't, you're special, you should represent us on this race."  
Vanillton blushed as Clarion said he was special, and just because of it he nodded, agreeing with the twins ask.  
Jus at this time they heard dogs barking near. Vanillton and Clarion immediately jumped up and runned away, but James still stand back to catch his things before run in a different direction.

The two runned by the candy forest 'till Vanillton saw something crossing the sky near.

"Hey, c'mon, let's see it!" Vanillton called, quickly climbing on a tree, Clarion sighed and followed him.

* * *

The pods flies out of the game into tunnel to Game Central. It blasted into the terminal, spiralling like an out-of-control bottle rocket off the floor and walls. Rhonda tried to pry the bug off of her face and finally managed to do it.

"Ha ha!" But then the bug starts to grow, fast. "Oh no!"

The space pod launched into the tunnel of another game. The blackness of the tunnel suddenly turned pink. Globs of pink goo collect on the windshield. The ship began to fall.

Rhonda screamed as she noticed the problem. The ship crashed in a cake-like surface. Rhonda and the cy-bug slammed against the dash. Something beeped. The eject button had activated.

"Uh-oh. Whoaaaaaaaa!"

Rhonda and the cy-bug were launched out of the ship. The girl landed at the top of a tree. The cy-bug slammed into another tree falling into a taffy pool and sinker.

"Sayonara, sucker!" Rhonda yelled funny. Who cares about that? She had all she wanted and now could just go home. But, just by curiosity, where was she?

From her advantage point she could see a candy race track and a bunch of candy karts whizzing by. A giant sign glistens: SUGAR RUSH.

"Sugar Rush? Oh no, this is that candy go-kart game over by the Whack-A-Mole. I got to get out of here." That sweet scent was messing with her head a little, and worst of all was that japanese song in the background.

She wiped the stickiness off on her shirt and realized that her medal was gone.

"No! No-no-no-no-no-NO! My medal!"

She located the medal hanging from the highest branch of a peppermint tree. The girl quickly went down the tree.

The tree where the medal was, was surrounded by a bubbling taffy pool. Rhonda teetered across some wobbly gum drops floating in the pool. She finally grabbed the tree and climbed, eyes on the medal. At least that was easy, at least she thought. But suddenly she was surprised by a pair of squeaky little high-pitched voices.

"Hi, miss!"

Rhonda slid down the tree, luckily she managed to firm herself and looked at the sides to find the sources of the voices.

At her left was a little boy, with back, candy-covered hair and hazel eyes, wearing a teal hoodie, brown shorts, teal and white mismatched stockings, the right one with an additional red stripe and black boots.

At her right was a little girl, with long, white, sugar-covered hair tied by a pink cotton candy lace in a ponytail and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with a pink cotton candy cloud on it, underneath a pink jacket with white stripes on the sides, a bright transparent sugar-skirt, pink shorts underneath, mismatched pink and white stockings, the left one with an additional blue stripe and pink boots.

"Hello!" They called again.

"Oh, hey kids! You two scared me." She laughed, looking from one to another.

The boy giggled and the girl muttered something that sounded like 'sorry' before ask:

"What's your name?"

"Uh, Rhonda. Wreck-It Rhonda."

"I'm Clarion, and he's my friend, Vanillton." She said smiling. "Nice to meet you!"

You're not from here. are you?" Vanillton asked.

"No, well, yeah, I mean not from right in this area. I'm just doing some work."

"Up a tree?" Clarion asked suspicious.

But Rhonda didn't heard her, because Vanillton asked at the same time:

"What kind of work?"

"Routine candy-tree trimming. You two probably wanna stand back. In fact, this whole area's technically closed while we're trimming."

"I never heard candy trees needed to be trimmed." Clarion commented, but again she was covered by her friend's voice.

"Who's we?" The boy asked, both suspicious about that history.

"The candy-tree department." Rhonda lied, trying to climb.

"It doesn't exist." Clarion rolled her eyes in annoyance, laying on her back to look up at Rhonda.

"Ah, and where's everybody else?" Vanillton asked.

"Uh, it's just me today... so..."

"You're a little to young to be working." The youngest girl accused.

"So, you mean like the royal we?" Vanillton launched at the same time, like usual, Rhonda just heard the boy.

"Yup. That's right."

She continued to climb, trying to ignore the two annoying candy kids. Clarion and Vanillton shared a look and jumped up to high branches, Rhonda got surprised when saw the two, Clarion siting at her left and Vanillton hanging upside down by his legs at her right.

"Hey! Are you a hobo?" Clarion asked, finally finding a good explanation for Rhonda to be there.

"No. I'm not a hobo." Rhonda protested, beginning to get a little angry. "I am busy, so why you two not just go home?"

_Would be good if at least we had a home to go. _Clarion thought, letting out a deeply, sad sigh and jumping to a lower branch. Rhonda lost sign of the girl and waited hopeful the boy to do the same but he didn't. Instead, Vanillton thought about have a little of fun with the girl.

"What was that? Didn't hear you, your breath is so bad it made my ears numb." He joked laughing.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice." Rhonda replied.

"I'm trying to be nice." Vanillton mimicked her.

"You're mimicking me?"

"You're mimicking me."

"Okay. That was rude, and this conversation is over." She decided ignore him and continue climbing. Certainly, between the two little kids, the boy was the worst of them.

"... And this conversation is over." Vanillton continued, so he noticed she was climbing, turning back to the right side.

When Rhonda thought she was free of them, she got scared a third time since she began to climb that tree.

"Uh, I wouldn't grab that branch if I were you..." Clarion warned, this time was she who was hanging upside down on a higher branch, checking her nails.

"I'm from the candy-tree department, I know what I'm..."

"It's a double-stripe." Vanillton completed.

Without pay attention to them, Rhonda grabbed the branch, it flashed before disappeared. Luckily she grabbed another branch, Clarion jumped next to her.

"I warned." She sang funny.

"Double-stripes break, ga-doi!" Vanillton snickered at the same time, looking down at her. "Hey, why are your hands so freakishly big?" He asked pointing.

"Uh, I dunno. Why are you so freakishly annoying?" She retored. The boy was beginning to get her on her bad side.

"Well, why are you so freakishly..." He tried to think up a good answer to the new game they were playing, or at least he thought they were, but stopped as he looked up and saw something glowing at the top of the tree. The source of the glow was hanging in the highest branch by a blue ribbon and he couldn't believe, it was exactly what he thought it was? "Sweet mother of monkey milk! A gold coin!" He exclaimed, stooding up excited.

With one more coin they all would be able to race together.

"Don't even think about it. That's mine!" Rhonda warned him.

"Race you for it!" The little boy challenged, starting to jump through the branches, climbing the tree to reach the top.

"I don't have to race you for it, because it's mine." Rhonda replied chasing him while Clarion just stood where she was.  
But Vanillton was the shorter and faster of the two, plus he had a distance advantage, he reached the top before Rhonda could catch him.

"The winner!" He announced happily.  
"Come back here, give it back!" Rhonda ordered and managed to grab the branch where he was, launching him in the air and causing to drop the medal, that she immediately grabbed. But as she tried to climb down she almost fell from another double-stripe and Vanillton took the medal back. But this time was he who tried to climb down, but Rhonda grabbed him by the hood, but the boy threw the coin at Clarion.  
Rhonda let go the boy and tried to catch the young girl, but she lost her balance and fell, almost into the taffy swamp, but managed to grab one of the lowest branch and the two little kids jumped to the ground.

"Look, wait. Let me talk to you for one second. Here's the thing, I'm not from the candy-tree department."  
"Lying to younger children? Shame on you Rhonda." Vanillton smirked.  
"Now say something we don't know." Clarion gave the medal to her friend and crossed her arms.  
"But I'm not lying about the medal. It's my medal! That's why I was climbing the tree, it's mine. It's precious to me." She protested almost crying. Vanillton polishes the medal with a slight smirk. "That thing is my ticket to a better life!"  
After all she passed in Hero's Duty to get that, see her dreams been ruined by a pair of little candy kids was really hard.  
"Nilt, maybe we should..." Clarion began to say, beginning to feel sorry for Rhonda, but Vanillton didn't pay attention.  
"Yeah, but now it's m-m-mi-n-n-ne!" He replied, starting to glitch uncontrollably.  
"What the..." Rhonda looked puzzled at him.  
But the boy finally took control back.  
"See ya, chum!" He yelled, skipping away.  
Clarion launched a last look to Rhonda like if trying to apologize.  
"Hey Clar, c'mon!" Vanillton called.  
She sighed and runned after her friend.  
"Double-stripe!" Vanillton shouted from far away.  
As he did it the branch Rhonda was grabbing flashed and vanished, dropping her on the swamp beneath.


End file.
